Breathe
by Bells M. Swan
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer song-fic,se situa en luna nueva,espero que les guste la cancion es de Taylor Swift,y se llama breathe. Dejen Reviws plis.


**Disclamer: los personajes no son mios son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

Bueno aquí traigo otra historia espero que la disfruten

* * *

¿Tu…no…me…quieres?-pregunte.

No-contesto el fríamente.

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**

**'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way**

**People are people**

**And sometimes we change our minds**

**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time**

**Veo tu cara en mi mente mientras me alejo de todo**

**Porque ninguno pensó que acabaría de esa manera**

**Las personas…son personas**

**Y a veces cambian de parecer**

**Pero me está matando verte partir después de tanto tiempo**

Hace un año que él se fue, era mi imaginación o realmente el existió?...no estoy segura

Me era muy difícil sobrevivir sin él, tenía a mi mejor amigo Jacob, pero hace poco me dejo de hablar sin razón aparénteme la pasaba sola en la casa, Charlie se la pasaba en el trabajo, yo intentaba que él no se diera cuenta de cómo estaba y creo que si estaba funcionando, sufro demasiado sin el aquí, yo soy nada, sin él.

Veo su cara en mi mente, intentando escapar de todo, yo nunca pensé que lo nuestro acabaría así, pero a veces la gente cambia de parecer, él lo hizo, cambió respecto a si yo le convenía y la verdad es que no, pero a pesar de todo yo lo sigo amando, aunque me mato el verlo partir ese día después de tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos, y la verdad si morí, estaba muerta en vida, aunque no quisiera, no podía hacerle esto a Charlie, ni a Renné.

**Music starts playing' like the end of a sad movie**

**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see**

**'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down**

**Now I don't know what to be without you around**

**La música empieza a sonar como el final de una película triste**

**Es la clase de final que no quisieras ver**

**Porque es una tragedia y solo te deprime**

**Ahora no se que ser sin ti a mi alrededor**

Sentía que una música empezaba a sonar en mi interior, la música de un final de una película triste y esa película es la mía, es el tipo de final que no quieres ver, porque es una tragedia y solo te deprime, si n el aquí sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido, carecía de felicidad propia, no debería estar aquí si solo lograba dañar a mi padre, cuando Edward se fue se llevo todo de mi, y ahora no sabía que ser sin él.

**And we know it's never simple**

**Never easy**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**

**And I can't**

**Breathe**

**Without you**

**But I have to**

**Breathe**

**Without you**

**But I have to**

**Y sabemos que nunca es simple**

**Nunca es fácil**

**Nunca termina bien, nadie aquí puede salvarme**

**Tu res la única cosa que conozco como la palma de mi mano**

**Y no puedo…**

**Respirar**

**Sin ti **

**Pero debo hacerlo**

**Respirar **

**Sin ti **

**Pero debo hacerlo**

Siempre supimos que nunca seria simple que las cosas no serian fáciles, pero aun así lo intentamos. lo nuestro no termino bien ,ahora lo sé, y nadie aquí puede salvarme, pues no serviría de nada, soy como una casa en ruinas sin ti, eras la única persona que creía conocer como la palma de mi mano, ahora veo que me equivoque, y no puedo respirar sin ti ,pero debo hacerlo, debo acostumbrarme por el bien de Charlie, y además nunca regresaras.

**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt**

**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve**

**But people are people**

**And sometimes it doesn't work out**

**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**

**Nunca quise esto, nunca quise verte herido**

**Cada obstáculo lo intentaba esquivar**

**Pero las personas son persona **

**Y a veces no funciona**

**Nada de lo que digamos va a salvarnos de equivocarnos**

Yo nunca quise que esto pasara así, nunca quise que por mis errores tu sufrieras, cada vez intentaba esquivar los obstáculos, las personas son personas y a veces las cosas no funcionan, y lo nuestro no funciono, pero nada de lo que digamos ahora evitara nuestros errores.

**It's 2 a.m.**

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend**

**Hope you know it's not easy**

**Easy for me**

**It's 2 am**

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend**

**Hope you know this ain't easy**

**Easy for me**

**Son las 2 am**

**Me siento como si hubiera perdido un amigo**

**Espero que sepas que no es fácil**

**Fácil para mí**

**Son las 2 am**

**Me siento como si hubiera perdido un amigo**

**Espero que sepas que esto no es fácil**

**Fácil para mí**

Ya era de madrugada, y Charlie todavía no regresa, tal vez tuvo mucho trabajo, no había podido conciliar el sueño, pero por alguna razón que desconozco empecé a pensar en esto, que me dolía mucho y me di cuenta que perdí mucho mas que un novio o un vampiro Edward fue mi amigo y muchas cosas más y en este momento deseo que el sepa que esto no ha sido fácil, fácil para mí, desde su partida, pero tenía que sobrellevarlo. No me había dado cuenta que las lagrimas habían empezado a rodar por mis mejillas, no soporte a mas y empecé a llorar más fuerte, sintiendo como se empapaban mis mejillas.

Por que te fuiste Edward?-susurre.

Porque soy un tonto-oí que alguien contestaba, conocía perfectamente esa voz aterciopelada, levante la cabeza sorprendida, no! No puede estar pasando!

Dios mío! Ya estoy alucinando! – grite.

No estás alucinando ,Bella, estoy aquí y te quiero, siempre te quise y siempre te querré, cometí una estupidez al irme, solo nos hice daño a los dos-se acerco pero yo me aleje-no, Bella, no voy a herirte.

Edward!! –no pude mas y lo abrace.

Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber su opinión, dejen reviews plis, k me encantaría leerlos.

Un bso

Se cuidan

Jackie Cullen


End file.
